1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure of invention relates to a method for manufacturing a flexible display apparatus. It also relates to a flexible display apparatus manufactured by using the method. The present disclosure more particularly relates to a method for manufacturing a flexible display apparatus supported on a carrier and to facilitating separation of the flexible substrate from the supporting carrier as well as to handling the flexible substrate during the fabrication of the flexible substrate.
2. Description of Related Technology
Recently, in line with increased interest in flexible displays, research into the flexible display apparatuses has been actively undertaken in which the display apparatus is formed on a flexible substrate composed of a flexible material, such as resin.
For example, in a case where a flexible organic light-emitting display (fOLED) apparatus is manufactured, a process of forming a thin film transistor and/or an organic light-emitting device on a flexible substrate is performed.
However, since the substrate used in the flexible display apparatus has flexible characteristics, its handling during manufacturing may be difficult. For example, when a flexible display apparatus is manufactured, a large plurality of pixels, each including one or more thin film transistors and/or organic light-emitting devices, must be accurately formed on the flexible substrate. However, since misalignment in a photolithography process or a mask process may occur due to the flexible characteristics of the flexible substrate, manufacturing defects can easily occur.